Your Eyelashes In The Moonlight
by Poxy Kirkman
Summary: At three in the morning, still drowsy, Bunny realised that this is what happiness felt like.


Another Jackrabbit fic, because damn you get one bloody idea and then you get more.

I suppose people like it, so I won't complain.

I still don't like Jackrabbit :/

* * *

They'd slept beneath the trees that night, camping out under the stars without a tent or sleeping bags, just talking into the night. They laughed and teased one another, recalling times they'd argued and made up, and he'd felt himself heat up as the other joked about the other times they'd 'made up', in the less than conventional way two individuals did when they were thought to just be friends.

It wasn't like their relationship was a secret, they just never thought to declare it to the world. What did it matter what other people thought and knew, they were perfectly content by themselves. They knew what they thought and felt for one another. That was good enough.

And they'd fallen asleep, side by side, exhaustion taking over when the conversation trailed off.

At three in the morning, the rain was beating down through the leaves, splashing against his nose and jolting him awake. Rubbing his nose sleepily he glanced up at the sky, noticing how the clouds broke just slightly so the moon was half visible, casting silver linings over clouds and grey shadows over the trees.

And at three in the morning, the older of the pair felt a soft pressure on his arm, felt something pressing on his chest, and when he turned he saw the other fast asleep. Wrapped in his arms, with theirs crossed over his chest.

His silvery white hair seemed to glow, casting an ethereal light around his head, like a halo that was terribly out of place, because the teen curled into him was nothing short of a little devil. As the older of the pair shifted, the boy mumbled in his sleep, his face scrunching up ever so slightly in protest at being moved, before a small smile graced those lips and he relaxed again. His porcelain skin seemed to shine, flawless in the moonlight, and he breathed softly his chest rising and falling steadily. The elder shifted a little again, trying to find a comfortable spot where his arm wouldn't go numb, but his movement roused the teen, and their fingers tangled into his fur.

"Bunny, I'm tired," he muttered, moving so his head was resting on Bunny's shoulder, and it was easier to hold the smaller one close.

"Then go back to sleep, Jack," the rabbit whispered, and Jack nodded numbly. Within seconds slumber took him again, and Bunny was left to look down at his little love, just taking in how delicate he seemed when he was asleep.

He'd never seen skin so pale. He would have looked ashen if he didn't seem to glow in any sort of light.

And his eyelashes. Oh, his eyelashes.

In the moonlight they somehow seemed black. Blacker than usual anyway, and as he slept they fluttered ever so slightly, as if kissing his pale complexion.

And in a second he was oddly jealous of the boy's eyelashes, and how in the moonlight and in the night they got to kiss him, whereas Bunny couldn't. He realised with a smile that he should probably stop over thinking things when he's so tired, because who in their right mind would be jealous of eyelashes?

Bunny smiled a little wider at Jack, holding him a little closer, a little tighter, wanting to keep him as close as possible to make sure he was okay. Sometimes when Jack slept beside him, his breathing was so shallow that it made Bunny worry for him. He felt the need to hold his hand, and breath slowly with him, as if keeping his breathing in sync with Jack's would urge the sleeping boy to keep doing it through the night. He'd always press the boys hand to his chest, or if he could he'd have him lay his head upon his chest so that he could feel or hear his heart beating, and it would remind his to keep doing the same.

He didn't know what he'd do without Jack...

And half asleep, with the moonlight streaming down and the rain easing up a little he realised with a small leap within his stomach that this is what happiness must feel like.

Or maybe even love.


End file.
